Just The Way You Are
by Katen Kiokotsu0720
Summary: Cowo populer cool yang sikapnya dingin! gimana ya kalo jatuh cinta gimana yaa? kikuk kah? biasa saja kah? atau malah gengsi? inilah sikap Hitsugaya saat menghadapi cinta pertamanya, Rukia! RnR please...


Padahal belum nyelesain fic yang sbelumnya, udah maen update story gaje lagi, aduuuh... maafkan author kalian yang boleh dibuang ke jurang ini *?~, lupakn lupakan, sekarang minjem lagunya Bruno Mars... ( author: " mang Bruno, minjem lagunya yeeh, nanti ane balikin " mang Bruno: " iya sok aja, ilang gue tempeleng yeh?" author: " sip deeh..." ?~ ).

**Disclaimer: amang Tite Kubo **

**( ga ridho w dikatain sama author abal kaya lw!)**

**Pairing: HitsuRuki**

**Genre: Romace, abal * emang ada?**

**Warning: banyaaak... **

**Just The Way You Are**

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Hitsugaya? Cowo cool yang populer pinter dan kayanya udah perfect banget!... yap, Hitsugaya orang yang sangat populer di Karakura SHS, tidak salah semua wanita ngebet ama dia, sayang Hitsugaya cukup dingin menghadapi para fans girlnya. Bukannya Hitsugaya tidak punya minat sama sekali untuk pacaran, hanya saja, ia terlalu senang menyendiri sambil membaca buku, atau meminjam buku di perpus... atau semacamnya ._." Suatu hari, pertanyaan dari sahabatnya, Renji, hampir saja meledakkan amarahnya... mau tau? Cekidot.

" Hey Hitsugaya?".

"Mmmmm..?".

" Kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkan fans mu? Kau tidak senang... punya fans yang cantik cantik dan imut imut ( kaya authornya *PLAK!) seperti mereka?".

" Aku biasa saja, aku kurang tertarik pada gadis yang ngefans sama aku, mereka terlalu menyebbalkan, bahkan kadanga menjijikkan... _disgusting_".

" Kau ini aneh, kalo aku ada di poisisi mu, akan ku babat mereka satu satu, hahahah".

" Dasar maruk, pacar numpuk masih aja ngarep yang lain... playboy cap kapak!".

" Hahahaha... apa kau bilang? Playboy cap kapak? Kau ini selalu saja mengetes kesabaran ku".

" Mmmmm...".

" Hey Hitsugaya, boleh aku tanya?".

" Mmmm...".

" Apa kau homo?".

Pertanyaan ini langsung membuat mata datar berwarna hijau tosca itu, membulat seperti purnama... dan.

_** DUAKKK!**_

Pukulan mantap nan keras melayang pada hidung Renji yang membuatnya mimisan...

" ADUH! Hey aku kan hanya bercanda!".

" Tapi bercanda mu keterlaluan, kalau sampai kau mengucapkan kata kata itu lagi dari mulut mu, aku jamin ( authornya dicipok ama hitsugaya *PLAK!) kepala mu akan putus dari badan mu!", seru cowo ganteng itu sambil meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

ooooooOoooooo

Setelah kejadian itu, Hitsugaya pergi ke perpus... ia berniat membaca buku di sana agar tidak terganggu oleh sahabatnya yang baru saja membuatnya kesal, saat Hitsugaya hendak duduk dia melihat seorang gadis yang menyendiri, dengan bukunya yang cukup tebal.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<em>

Mata violetnya yang menarik perhatian sang pemilik mata hijau tosca, rambut hitam legamnya yang sepanjang bahu, tak sadar wajah Hitsugaya mulai merona, buku yang sedari ia pegang terjatuh, tanpa sadar... gadis cantik bernama Rukia Kuchiki itu melihatnya. Tanpa disadari, Rukia menghampiri Hitsugaya.

" Ngmm... maaf, kamu menjatuhkan buku ini".

" E... i...iya, terima kasih" Kata Hitsugaya yang sadar dari lamunannya.

" Sama sama" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum dan pergi.

ooooooOoooooo

Aw aw aw aw... Hitsugaya jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama, pada gadis yang nampaknya pendiam itu, Hitsugaya terpesona habis habisan oleh gadis bernama Rukia tadi. Dan setelah itu, dia baru menyadari bahwa ia ingin mengejar gadis tadi, saat keluar dari perpus, ia sudah tidak melihat gadis manis tadi.

' _sial, padahal aku ingin menanyakan namanya, terlalu cepat untuk menghilang'_ batin Hitsugaya kecewa.

Akhirnya ia berjalan lewat koridor untuk ke kantin, di kantin... ia menengok sana sini berharap menemukan gadis tadi. ALHASIL! Ga nemu... selesai dengan kekecewaan lagi, Hitsugaya berjalan menyusuri koridor lagi berharap melihat gadis itu, sesekali ia mengintip ke setiap kelas. Dan ow! Tidak sengaja ia melihat gadis itu masuk ke sebuah kelas. Hitsugaya segera berlari mengejar gadis itu, tapi ia tidak memberanikan diri untuk masuk, sekalian melihat kelas berapakah itu? Ternyata kelas 10-4.

' _jadi ini kelasnya, baiklah akan kucoba pinjam daftar murid milik ketua OSIS' _batinnya lagi.

SRAKK... Hitsugaya merasa ia menginjak sesuatu, ia pun melihat ke arah bawah, ternyata itu sebuah buku catatan kecil. Penasaran, Hitsugaya mengambil buku itu dan membwanya ke kelasnya.

ooooooOoooooo

Sampai di kelas, Hitsugaya membuka buku catatan kecil itu, di halaman pertama buku itu terdapat tulisan " _**Rukia Kuchiki's Notes"**_ Hitsugaya pun mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

' _apa ini buku milik gadis tadi? Kalau benar, besok aku ingin coba mengembalikannya, kalo bisa sekalian berkenalan", _ batinnya sambil cengengesan sendiri ( bak orang gila *PLAK!).

ooooooOoooooo

Keeseokan harinya saat istirahat, Hitsugaya mencari Rukia kemana mana, tapi dia tidak menemukan gadis itu, bahkan di perpus pun tidak ada. Saat sudah mulai lelah keliling sekolah hanya untuk mencari gadis itu, Hitsugaya pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Sebelum ia hendak istirahat di bawah poho, ia melihat gadis itu sedang menyendiri dan tentunya membawa buku tebal, ( setebal lapisan bumi, *PLAK!) cepat tanggap Hitsugaya langsung menghampiri gadis itu, hati Hitsugaya mulai deg degan ( prikitiew!). Baru pertama kali ini, cowo populer itu merasa gundah untuk mendekati seorang perempuan sederhana.

_Yeah I know, I know  
>When I compliment her<br>She wont believe me  
>And its so, its so<br>Sad to think she don't see what I see  
>But every time she asks me do I look okay<br>I say_

" H...hey".

" Eh, iya?".

" A..apa ini buku catatan mu? Kalo memang iya, kau menjatuhkannya kemarin".

" Ah iya! Terima kasih banyak, pantas dari kemarin aku cari tidak ketemu, taunya jatuh... terima kasih banyak ya", katanya sambil tersenyum.

" Sa...sama sama", semburat merah tampak di muka cowo populer itu.

" Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

" Uh? Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

" Terima kasih"

_Hening sesaat_

" Hey", sapa Rukia lagi.

" Iya, ada apa?".

" Kau tidak malu, duduk dengan perempuan sederhana seperti ku? Hihihi".

" Ah tidak, memangnya kenapa?".

" Kau kan tampan, pasti kau populer".

' _kemana saja gadis ini? apa dia benar benar suka menyendiri, sampai sampai tidak kenal dengan ku? -_-" tapi biar lah", _batinnya lagi.

" Haha, begitulah...".

" Pasti enak ya jadi orang populer", balasnya dengan penuh senyuman, lagi lagi hal itu menibulkan semburat merah di wajah Hitsugaya.

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

Hitsugaya mengalihkan pertanyaan untuk menyembunyikan semburat yang ada pada wajahnya itu.

" Oh iya, aku belum tau nama mu".

" Mmm... kupikir kau sudah tau, bukankah kamu yang menemukan catatan ku?"

" O... oh iya, maaf aku lupa"

' _dasar Hitsugaya bodoh, bisa bisanya kau lupa hal seperti itu saat ini! dasar bodoh'_, hinanya pada diri sendiri.

" Hahaha, lupakan, lebih baik kita berkenalan ulang, aku Rukia Kuchiki, kau?", kata Rukia sambil menyodorkan tangan.

" Aku Hitsugaya, Toushiro Hitsugaya", lengkapnya sambil menyambut tangan Rukia.

TENG... TONG... padahal sedang asik asiknya mereka berbincang, tapi bel tidak berkehendak ( *bukannya tuhan ya? lupakan dan lanjutkan).

" Eh, bel sudah berbunyi, sebaiknya aku masuk kelas, aku duluan ya" pamit Rukia.

" I...iya".

' _dasar bel sialan! Baru aja dapet kesenangan, udah maen bunyi aja... yang bunyiin bel pantes di santet!'_, batinnya kesal. ( Hitsugaya, kalo yang bunyiin belnya ema kau gimana? Tetep disantet juga? )

Dengan rasa kesal bercampur senang, Hitsugaya kembali ke kelas.

ooooooOoooooo

Dilain waktu, Renji yang sedang terburu buru pulang, menabrak Rukia yang berjalan berlawanan arah...

**DUKKK!...**

" Aaw!".

" Ma... maaf", seketika mata Renji pun langsung terpana oleh manis nya gadis itu.

" Tidak apa apa", katanya sambil berlalu.

' _siapa gadis itu? Rasanya aku belum pernah liat... manis... bukan, manis sekali!'_

Oooow... _it's getting worst_, Renji juga _fall in love _ sama Rukia, Hitsugaya gimana? Jangan... jangan tambah ancur hidupnya Hitsugaya, ditambah Renji curhat lagi sama Hitsugaya. ( dasar Renji bego! *PLAK PLAK PLAK! ).

ooooooOoooooo

Saat sedang berjalan pulang, Renji bertanya pada Hitsugaya yang masih senang dengan kejadian istirahat tadi.

" Hey Hitsugaya".

" Mmmmm...?".

" Aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis".

" Siapa?".

" Aku tidak tau namanya, tapi aku tau ciri ciri nya".

" Seperti apa?".

" Ngmmm... dia tidak tinggi, rambutnya hitam legam sebahu, dia punya mata violet yang indah".

Seketika pemilik mata hijau tosca yang biasanya datar itu, membulat sebulat purnama.

" A... apa kata mu?".

" Ya, kurang lebih itu ciri cirinya, kalo kalo besok aku bertemu lagi dengannya, aku ingin coba minta nomer HP nya".

' _siapa itu? Apa itu Rukia? Kenapa harus Rukia? Kenapa harus dia yang ditemui Renji... aku takut kalah bersaing dengannya",_ batin Hitsugaya cemas.

" E... Renji, aku duluan", kata Hitsugaya sambil berlalu.

" He...hey?".

_**Hitsugaya POV.**_

Selesai mandi, Hitsugaya menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur kesayangannya... ia terus memikirkan kata kata yang sahabatnya ucapkan tadi, terasa sangat sesak. Tidak biasanya Hitsugaya merasa hal seperti itu, apa dia benar benar jatuh hati pada gadis bermata violet itu?.

' _padahal baru saja aku merasa senang bisa merasakan apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta itu, tapi itu tidak terlalu lama... apa aku harus merelakan Rukia demi sahabat ku sendiri? Tapi dia playboy... tapi tetap saja dia sahabat ku... Rukia Kuchiki, aku benar benar tidak rela memberikan mu pada siapa pun', _batinnya gundah.

Hitsugaya terus mengotak ngatik HP yang sedari tadi ia pegang, tidak sadar ia membuka Facebook dan menuliskan nama Rukia Kuchiki. Uw! Sungguh kebetulan... ia menelusur bagian profile, dan mencatat nama emailnya, ( email abal hasil nyontek -_-" ), tidak tau apa yang merasuki cowo bermata tosca itu. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja ia mengirim email pada Rukia. Dan dibalas dengan cepat, kebetulan sekali. Mau tau chatnya ga? ( mauu) okeoke just cekidot.

" _Hey Rukia, ini emil Rukia kan?"._

" _Iya, kau pasti Hitsugaya ^^ "._

" _Haha, iya begitulah... hey boleh aku tanya satu hal?, yaa mungkin tidak terlalu penting"._

" _Iya silahkan saja"._

" _Apa tadi sore kau menabrak seorang laki laki berambut merah?"._

" _Iya, bagaimana kau tau?"._

Sangat benar apa yang dikhawatirkannya... kini hatinya benar benar terasa sesak dan takut.

" _Haha... tadi itu teman ku, dia cerita tentang kau, hmmm... menurut mu, apa dia ganteng?"._

" _Lumayan..."._

**KRAKKK...** rasanya hati Hitsugaya langsung terbelah menjadi dua mendengar ucapan Rukia barusan.

" _Kalo dia menembak mu, apa kau akan menerimanya?"._

" _Hmmmm... mungkin saja"._

Rasanya saat itu juga tubuh Hitsugaya terasa lemas seketika.

" _Haha... begitu yaa, baiklah... maaf mengganggu mu, terima kasih atas waktunya"._

" _Tidak mengganggu kok, iya sama sama ^^ "._

Ahh... lagi lagi, perkataan Rukia benar benar membuat hati cowo keren itu retak!, ( Rukia frontal banget si! W kesel ama lw! *PLAK!).

' _baiklah, mungkin memang benar... aku harus merelakan cinta pertama ku pada Renji, asal Rukia tetap tersenyum, bukan masalah'._

ooooooOoooooo

Saat istirahat, Renji dengan tampang riang menghampiri Hitsugaya yang lagi down karena setiap ucapan Rukia tempo hari.

" Hey Hitsugaya, aku sudah dapat nomer Rukia!".

" Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu".

" Hey ada apa dengan wajah mu? Makin hari makin masam?".

" Tidak ada apa apa, lupakan, sudah ya... aku ingin ke perpus."

" Eh... iya".

ooooooOoooooo

Di perpus, ia melihat Rukia duduk sendirian sambil membaca buku tebal lagi, tadinya Hitsugaya tidak ingin menyapanya lagi, tapi hatinya tidak tahan untuk menyapanya.

" Hay".

" Oh hay juga...".

" Boleh aku duduk disini?".

" Hnnn... boleh". Balasnya dengan senyum.

" Kudengar Renji sudah mendapatkan nomer HP mu ya?".

" Ngmmm... iya", balasnya dengan senyum.

Lagi lagi Hitsugaya terpaku melihat senyum Rukia.

_Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but I think its so sexy<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<em>

" Kalau kau tersenyum manis ya?".

" A... apa?".

" Kalau kau tersenyum manis sekali". Kata Hitsugaya tiba tiba. ( Hitsugaya kesurupan setan patah hati! *PLAK!)

" Ti...tidak juga, biasa saja, haha", kata rukia yang padahal nge blushing.

" Aku rasa masih banyak gadis lain yang lebih manis dari ku", kata Rukia lagi.

" Menurut ku hanya kamu".

"...". Rukia terus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terus memerah.

" Ah... ma...maaf, maafkan aku telah berkata seenaknya".

" Ti...tidak apa apa", balasnya lagi dengan senyum.

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
>Id never ask you to change<br>If perfect is what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking  
>If you look okay<br>You know I say  
>When I see your face<br>There's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing<br>Just the way you are  
>And when you smile,<br>The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
>Cause girl you're amazing<br>Just the way you are  
>The way you are<br>The way you are_

Bel pun berbunyi, dan mereka kembali ke kelas masing masing, meski masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Hitsugaya... entah apa itu? Hitsugaya pun tidak tau.

ooooooOoooooo

_**Rukia POV.**_

Di rumah, Rukia masih mengingat kata kata Hitsugaya tentang senyumnya, tiba tiba ada sms dari Renji... cekidot.

" _Eh Rukia, kau belum tidur kan? Aku mai nanya nih"._

" _Belum lah, memang ada apa?"._

" _Aku lihat tadi kau berduaan dengan Hitsugaya di perpus, kau suka padanya ya?"._

" _Hnnnn... aku tidak tau, aku galau... tapi aku rasa iya, tapi tidak tau"._

" _Ah sudahlah, hey... nampaknya misi kita berhasil dan dugaan ku benar, aku rasa Hitsugaya suka pada mu"._

" _Ti... tidak mungkin, aku kan hanya cewe biasa, mana mungkin cowo keren dan populer kaya dia suka pada ku? Jangan ngaco deh..."._

" _Haaaaah... tapi aku rasa iya, apalagi saat aku berkata, kalau aku sudah dapat nomer HP mu, wajahnya langsung memucat dan shock, haha..."._

" _Renji kau jahat! Kau melakukan hal ini pada sahabat mu sendiri... apa kau tidak tega!"._

" _Untuk apa? Lagian dia juga gampang di bohongi..."._

" _Bohongin apa?"._

" _Kalau kita ini sodara, dasar bodoh"._

" _Heh! Tidak usah pake bodoh!"._

" _Iya iya, kalau nanti kalian sudah jadian, minta PJ ya, ahhahahahaha!"._

" _Di...diam kau! Liat saja, akan ku adukan ini pada ibu mu!"._

Ternyata Renji melakukan sebuah kebohongan yang berniat membuat Hitsugaya cemburu, jahat sekali Renji, sahabat macam apa itu -_-"a.

_**Hitsugaya POV.**_

' _aku tau aku sudah tidak mungkin lagi mendapatkan Rukia, dia sudah terlanjur menyukai sahabat ku sendiri, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa tenang begini? Apa karena aku belum mengatakan perasaan ku pada Rukia? Tapi kan aku sudah tau hasilnya, aku pasti ditolak! Tapi kenapa rasanya belum puas? Haruskan aku melakukan hal yang dapat membuat ku sakit hati begini? Dasar sialan, kenapa aku harus menyukai Rukia? Akh bukan! Kenapa Renji harus menyukai Rukia, kan aku duluan yang menemukan Rukia dalam sendirinya! Tapi kapan aku bisa tenang? Akh sebaiknya aku lega meski sakit hati, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaan ku pada Rukia... meski harus sakit hati"._

Akhirnya, Hitsugaya mengirim email pada Rukia.

" _Rukia, besok sepulang sekolah aku tunggu di taman sekolah"._

Lalu Hitsugaya mematikan HP nya, tidak peduli apapun balasan dari Rukia, besok ia akan tetap menunggu di taman.

ooooooOoooooo

Hitsugaya sudah menanti di taman sekolah, rasa sedih, khawatir, dan deg degan berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Akhirnya yang ditunggu pun datang, Rukia Kuchiki.

" A...ada apa kau memanggil ku kesini?", katanya sambil nge blushing.

" Tentu saja ada yang ingin kukatakan".

" A... a... apa?".

Sementara itu, Renji mengintip dari kejauhan. ( dasar Renji bego! *PLAK!).

" Mungkin kau sudah tau, sebenarnya dari awal aku melihat mu, ada perasaan aneh yang menghantui ku setiap saat. Aku rasa aku menyukai mu... mmmm, tepatnya aku menyukai mu, tapi aku mengalah saja, aku tau kau akan menolak ku, karena aku yakin semalam Renji nembak kamu... hanya itu, maaf kalo aku mengganggu mu".

" Tu...tunggu!".

" Eh...?".

" Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas kelakuan sodara ku itu".

" Hah? A... apa maksud mu?".

" Re... Renji itu sodara ku".

" A... apa? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?".

" Untuk apa aku bercanda di saat seperti ini?".

" Ja... jadi, aku jawab pertanyaan mu yang barusan, aku juga menyukai mu... aku tidak akan menolak mu", kata Rukia lagi, sambil nge blush gajelas...

Saat Rukia menegakkan kepalanya, bibir manis Rukia langsung disambut oleh bibir Hitsugaya... ow!

" A little kiss for my girl friend" kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum puas.

Renji yang dari kejauhan melihat langsung berkata.

" Hoy, Rukia Hitsugaya... mana PJ nya?".

" Haaaah... mana ada PJ untuk orang seperti mu?", kata Hitsugaya sambil mengejar sahabatnya itu.

Rukia yang melihat hanya tertawa saja...

_Girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

_**THE END~**_

Minna! Aku minta review nya dong, hehe... sekalian minta maaf, saya tau fic saya masih banyak kekurangannya, tolong maklumi saya! Saya author baru #hiks... saya masih butuh sangat banyak comment yang pasti sangat berarti untuk lebih membangun saya agar lebih baik, dan lebih baik lagi. Sekali lagi maaf atas kekurangan fic saya...


End file.
